The present invention relates to a liquid distribution and retention medium, particularly a liquid distribution and retention medium which is a component of an absorbent product.
Absorbent products currently find wide-spread applications, many of which are intended for limited or even single use. Typical of such products are diapers; incontinent care products; feminine care products, such as sanitary napkins and tampons; filter elements; wipes; surgical gowns and drapes; protective pads; wound dressings, such as bandages; and the like. A number of these products have an absorbent core which is covered by a layer of fabric, often a nonwoven web, commonly referred to as the liner or body-side layer. For body-contacting products, the liner usually is adjacent to the skin.
Many absorbent products are concerned with, at least to some degree, such factors as the distribution, capacity, and retention of a liquid. Liquid distribution, capacity, and retention are of concern because they affect, to a greater or lesser extent, the ability of the product to absorb liquid without leakage. They also have an effect on aesthetic qualities, such as appearance, particularly during and after use.
Liquid distribution, sometimes referred to as wicking, generally involves the movement of liquid away from the locus of liquid insult to the remainder of the absorbent product. Distribution, in effect, makes more of the absorbent product available for absorption of liquid. Retention is of interest because it contributes to reduced leakage. Consequently, improving liquid distribution and retention have, in the past, involved a significant research and development effort. Nevertheless, opportunities remain for additional improvements in both liquid distribution and retention.